Czterdziesty drugi
by whomanist
Summary: Kontynuacja kanonu, reinkarnacja, angst ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. platonic!Merthur.


Ten pierwszy rok po śmierci Arthura był, mglisty już, jednak przepełniony wciąż pamiętnym żalem i tęsknotą. Jednak w tę pierwszą rocznicę śmierci swojego przyjaciela Merlin zjawił się w Avalonie, mimo że powrót tam wciąż był dla niego bolesny. Nad jeziorem zebrał się już tłum znajomych postaci. Za sprawą Gajusza wszyscy poddani Arthura wiedzieli już co zaszło w czasie bitwy o Camelot, przybyto więc wspólnie aby uczcić imię króla w miejscu jego pochówku.

Merlin obserwował wszystko z daleka, nie mogąc przełamać się aby ponownie spotkać swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Wciąż miał silne przeczucie, że ich wszystkich zawiódł: rycerzy okrągłego stołu, królową Guinevere, Gwaine'a którego nie było wśród obecnych, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Przede wszystkim jednak czuł że zawiódł samego siebie i Arthura, nie będąc w stanie wypełnić do końca przeznaczenia jakie zostało im dane. Zbyt jeszcze pogrążony był w żalu, aby zastanawiać się głębiej nad tym co powiedział mu smok tego pamiętnego dnia.

Gdy zakończono śpiewanie pieśni wysławiających wielkie osiągnięcia Arthura, królowa powstała zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Zaczęła przemowę od powiedzenia jak dobrym królem, ale i przede wszystkim mężem i przyjacielem był Arthur. Już zwykłe napomknięcie o tym sprawiało że gardło zaciskało się Merlinowi ze wzruszenia.

Gwen na chwilę przerwała, wspominając te miłe chwile, a na jej twarzy, zapewne po raz pierwszy od roku, zaistniał mały uśmiech. Zaczęła opowiadać, cofając się jeszcze do czasów gdy była tylko zwykłą służką na dworze.

Była to opowieść magiczna, zawierająca wiele czarodziejskich stworów i zwrotów akcji. Pełna była zdrady i bólu, ale także i przyjaźni oraz miłości. Mimo że opowiadała o wielu wydarzeniach, historia była spójna, łączona przez te same osoby. Była to opowieść o księciu Arthurze i o nadwornym czarodzieju Merlinie, który wielokrotnie ratował króla i królestwo, równocześnie utrzymując w tajemnicy swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Który również, jak zaznaczyła królowa, zasługiwał na równą chwałę co jego król.

Merlin słuchał tej opowieści z ukrycia, czując jak oczy pieką go od łez. Jeszcze wiele lat ta historia miała tknąć w jego głowie, ale i także w sercach ludzi.

* * *

Mieszkańcy Camelotu wciąż pamiętali o swoim królu. Nawet wiele lat po śmierci królowej tradycja została utrzymana, ludzie zbierali się co rok aby czcić pamięć Arthura.

Tym razem Merlin swobodnie wmieszał się w tłum. Po tylu latach nie było możliwości aby ktoś rozpoznał w nim słynnego, mitycznego maga.

Ludzie śpiewali już zupełnie inne pieśni, bardziej opiewające jak piękny był Camelot za dawnych czasów oraz podkoloryzujące nieco dokonania Arthura, który wtedy panował.

Dzieci rozrabiały i szemrały, marudząc rodzicom że chcą już wrócić do domu, niezainteresowane nudnymi pieśniami i uroczystościami. Nie potrafiły zrozumieć czemu były one takie ważne, a dorośli już nie wiedzieli jak im to wyjaśnić.

Gdy słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, na jeziorze puszczono setki małych lampionów, roznoszących się po nim jak świecące kijanki.

Ludzie rozeszli się, ignorując staruszka wpatrującego się w wodę z lśniącymi oczyma.

* * *

Wkrótce tradycja i historia miały stać się wyłącznie legendą. Ten dzień, ponad dwa tysiące lat po śmierci Arthura, był zupełnie taki jak wszystkie inne dni powszechne. Ludzie jak zwykle ciągle się gdzieś śpieszyli, a w śpieszeniu pomagały im pociągi, samochody, samoloty.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Merlina, który wpatrywał się w dal, opierając się o barierkę przed sobą. Mimo że minęło tak wiele lat, Avalon wciąż wyglądał tak samo.

Merlin wyciągnął ze swojej torby skórzany bukłak, którym dawno temu nabierał wodę aby napoić rannego i umierającego Arthura. Przez chwilę obracał przedmiot w dłoniach, zagłębiając się w wspomnieniach swojej młodości, kiedy to wszystko wydawało się takie łatwe, przyszłość tak jasna i przejrzysta, a on sam lekkoduszny i optymistyczny. Arthur miał być Jedynym i Przyszłym Królem, a Merlin miał zawsze stać u jego boku. Tylko że na razie nie było u kogo boku stać.

Wyrywając się z zamyślenia, zamachnął się i wrzucił manierkę do wody, tak jak ówcześnie zrobił to z mieczem. Jednak nie złapała jej żadna ręka, po balansowaniu przez chwilę na powierzchni bukłak poszedł na dno. Merlin wpatrywał się w to, podejmując decyzję. Nie mógł już dalej zwlekać. Magia powróciła, królowie już dawno stracili swoją wysoką pozycję, a na terenach dawnego królestwa Abilonu zaczęła wkradać się anarchia. Przeczuwał że zbliża się wojna, może i nawet domowa.

Oczywiście wciąż czekał na Arthura. Jednak nie mógł pozwolić na powolny rozpad państwa, o które tak dawno zawzięcie walczyli.

* * *

Tym razem rocznica śmierci Arthura przypadła w trzeci dzień bitwy o Avalon. Merlin znajdował się w tym czasie w obozie z innymi żołnierzami, porzucając dawno wygląd starego wędrowca, upodobniając się do znowu do młodzieńca, którym był za dawnych, złotych czasów.

Bitwa o Avalon była oczywiście niezwykle niefortunna dla niego. Co rok odwiedzał grób Arthura w rocznice jego śmierci, jednak nigdy jeszcze nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie.

Mimo że w tej sytuacji było to niebezpieczne, gdy nastała noc oddalił się od obozu, chcąc przynajmniej rzucić okiem na jezioro, które stało się grobem jego króla.

Nie wiedząc że jest śledzony, przeszedł znajomą ścieżką na brzeg. Jezioro było jak zwykle spokojnie i niewzburzone, pomimo piekła panującego w całym kraju. Merlin odetchnął ciężko, czując się nagle bezpiecznie, tu, w najbardziej znajomym miejscu jego życia.

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie że Arthur wróci właśnie tu, skoro to tutaj było miejsce jego spoczynku. Wyszedł by z wody, wciąż w swojej lśniącej zbroi i z Excaliburem w ręku, uniesionym wysoko w gotowości do obrony swojego królestwa. Jednak przez ponad dwa tysiące lat nic takiego się nie zdarzyło i widocznie dzisiaj nie miało być inaczej.

Stał wciąż, oddając cześć Arthurowi, mimo że wiał porywisty wiatr, a zimno powoli zaczęło powili mu doskwierać. Księżyc w pełni wisiał nisko nad horyzontem, zawsze o wiele większy niż zazwyczaj w tej części nieba. Było tu naprawdę spokojnie. Zbyt spokojnie.

- Uważaj! – zawołał głos, który brzmiał jak wspomnienie wydarte z dawnych czasów. Merlin zbyt skupił się na znajomości jego brzmienia aby w porę zrozumieć zagrożenie. Napastnicy zdążyli postrzelić go w brzuch i kolano, zanim posłał ich w powietrze za pomocą magii.

Upadł, jednak wciąż był przytomny, gdy zobaczył podbiegającego do niego żołnierza, którego nawet postura ciała była wręcz rażąco znajoma.

- Jesteś ciężko ranny? – zapytał trzeźwo Arthur, pochylając się nad nim. Merlin stwierdziłby że ma halucynacje, jednak przecież jeszcze zbyt wiele krwi. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzeniu.

- Nie możesz tu zostać – stwierdził. Podjąwszy szybko decyzję, wziął Merlina na ramiona i zaczął nieść w stronę obozu. Czarodziej jeszcze nie zaczął czuć bólu, zbyt był otumaniony nagłym zastrzykiem adrenaliny i surrealistycznością tej sytuacji.

Gdy już znaleźli się w bezpiecznym miejscu, wykazał się na tyle trzeźwością umysłu aby wyleczyć swoje rany za pomocą magii. Arthur przyglądał mu się bez zdziwienia, jednak z ciekawością.

- Dobrze że cię znalazłem – odparł, gdy Merlin wciąż się nie odzywał.

- Ty…?- zaczął, jednak urwał nie wiedząc o co dokładnie mógłby spytać.

- Mówią na mnie Tom – Arthur postanowił odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które właściwe nigdy nie zostało zadane. – Thomas, właściwie. Twój rycerz na białym koniu – dodał z błyskiem w oku.

- Och – mruknął Merlin, czując jak podwaliny jego na nowo powstałego świata znowu legły w gryzach. Arthur wrócił, jednak nie pamiętał kim jest? – Miło mi cię poznać – odparł słabo.

- Mi również. Mógłbym się jednak dowiedzieć kogo uratowałem z opresji? – spytał z uśmiechem tak znajomym że Merlin nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić.

- Merlin – przedstawił się, zbyt zaaferowany aby skłamać. Arthur bynajmniej nie wydawał się być zdziwiony takim imieniem.

- To pewnie popularne imię wśród czarodziejów? – zaśmiał się.

- Czy ja wiem – burknął, wywracając oczami. Tak nagle całe jego życie powróciło, jakby nigdy nie zostało przerwane.

- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co robiłeś tam nad jeziorem, zupełnie odkryty na ostrzał wroga? – odezwał się Arthur, widocznie nie mogą wytrzymać ani minuty ciszy.

- A co ty robiłeś tam nad jeziorem, zupełnie odkryty na ostrzał wroga? – odbił piłeczkę.

- Szedłem za tobą – odpowiedział prosto. – A jaka jest twoja historia? – dodał zachęcająco.

- To jezioro…przypomina mi kogoś. Kogoś kogo dawno temu straciłem – odparł, uważnie lustrując twarz Arthura w poszukiwaniu zalążka zrozumienia. Ten odwzajemnił wzrok jeszcze intensywniej, już o nic innego nie pytając.

Jego król powrócił, jednak wydarzenia działy się zupełnie innym torem niż się tego spodziewał. Arthur był dzielnym żołnierzem, jednak nie królem. Czuł silną sympatię do Merlina i wciąż spędzał z nim czas, jednak nie był jeszcze jego najdroższym przyjacielem.

Na powrót tracił i zyskiwał nadzieję, jednak w końcu przekonał się że przeznaczenie mimo wszystko w końcu się ziści.

Tego ranka obudził się aby odkryć że Arthura nie ma przy nim. Nie przejmując się tym jednak, zwlekł się z posłania i wyszedł przed namiot, właśnie tam znajdując zagubionego towarzysza. Właśnie mył się woda ze skórzanej manierki, która zatonęła w jeziorze tak wiele lat temu. Merlin uśmiechnął się szeroko na ten obrazek, po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat czując się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy Arthur mrugnął do niego, zauważając jego wzrok. Gdy odłożył bukłak, Merlin wziął go znowu w ręce, chcąc się upewnić czy to jest zupełnie ten sam, który przetrwał tyle lat dzięki jego magii.

To był znak. Przynosił nadzieję. Król Arthur, Jedyny i Przyszły Król, powrócił i miał wkrótce powrócić na tron, ze skromną pomocą jego czarodzieja, oczywiście. Pokój miał zostać ponownie przywrócone, a dawne Królestwo Abilonu zjednoczone.

- Więc – zaczął szarmancko Arthur, przeczesując mokre włosy ręką i szczerząc zęby. – Wspominałem ci już że jestem czterdziesty drugi w kolejce do tronu brytyjskiego?

Merlin zamrugał na niego z niedowierzeniem.

Powrót do dawnej świętości mógł zająć jeszcze wiele długich lat.


End file.
